Nothing More Sinful - Eva Dahl
by Eva Hydra Dahl
Summary: Dean a Purgatory Warrior returns blinded stumbling into the arms of his brother, Angels return, Aliances are made, and Relationships are tried. Sam has to protect, Castiel has to fight, Dean has to trust, and Gabriel has to lead them. Featuring: Limbo, Gabriel, Benny, Garth, Cas. Wincest! DomSam/SubDean.SPN is Kripke's
1. One Man Army

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva 'Hydra' Dahl_

The water rushed through soft river stones under the sun of Purgatory, a rising sun awaking the monsters from their slumber to once again fight for their right to live the catalyst of their survival.

The fresh water continued to rush down the river nearing the over-fall leading to the lake below, the trees were tall pines shadowing the ground beneath them, as the water rushed over the cliff edge it was caught by the skin of a creature. The soft un-blemished skin gleamed under the spray of water that washed over its shoulder down its back, continuing down its toned thighs and pooling around its feet against the stones, the creatures hands smoothed over its skin, around its delicate neck and up its muscular torso. It turned its face to the rising sun the water running through short cut hair over its nose, caressing perfect full lips, it's eyes slowly opened drops of sparkling water settled on its long eyelashes beneath them a deep green that matched this cruel forest that is Purgatory.

The man stepped away from the spray into the cave, water still trickled down his body, he reached out to pick up a cloth that looked like it had once been a shirt and patted it against his skin. Looking around cautiously he gathered his clothing and began dressing himself his eyes shifting in unease, a twig snapped not far from the lake and the man flinched in alarm crouching down behind a rock raising a weapon close to his chest. The weapon was a long Femur bone with a sharp tooth like a blade tied to the top of it, the defence was effective enough, and the wary green eyes peaked through the gap to see a shadow hiding under the darkness of the pines. He adjusted his weapon before stepping out from behind the rock but the shadow had vanished.

Once the distress had subsided he relaxed "Damn Monsters" he cursed turning to walk in the opposite direction in hope to eventually find a way out of this place, he held the weapon close as he climbed over the rocks back onto the familiar forest floor. Clouds were crowding the sky from the South, he made note to find shelter by noon the smell of moss and carcass filed the air early, the Werewolves were indeed up for their morning hunt. Having no-one around to watch his back was daunting but to have nothing at all to even call him by his name was depressing he was mostly identified as the Human or Winchester only if he was reunited with a monster he'd already ganked. He missed so many things about the surface; Sam, His car, Diner food, cheap motels, but it was the little things he'd taken for granted all his life like sleep, how safe he had felt sleeping beside his brother, with the exception of a knife under his pillow, holy water and shot gun under the bed, salted windows… But life wasn't something to be thrown away with carelessness it was something you had, that had to mean something, be appreciated because it wasn't forever, he could see that now.

-Nothing More Sinful-

The forest was curiously quiet; usually skin walkers and werewolves were hunting in their packs, vampires and other flesh eating creatures waited until darkness for that. Dean could see a good shelter sight ahead and focused in on it, without warning he was struck down abruptly into the mud the heavy weight that could only be one thing, the creature slipped in the mud giving Dean time to regain composure and capitalise. Dean was on his knees in the mud looking directly at the creature their eyes meeting, Dean was daring it to challenge him. the Wolf glared with a growl raising its lips to reveal its long sharp teeth. "Bring it Fur ball" Dean smirked spinning the bone weapon in his hand, the werewolf lunged at him sliding them further it's claws were the largest he had ever seen its eyes were zeroed in on Dean the creatures rabid attacks were clumsy allowing Dean to duck and evade the clawing strikes snaking away from the Wolf, the weapon had slid away but he had an agile advantage he used his feet to slide in the mud, away from its claws, grabbing the weapon he swung it using all the power he had. The sharp edge lodged deep into the Werewolf's neck and blood began pouring, Dean stood up in the mud as the Wolf crashed down at his feet he looked up to see the shadow lurking in the distance and pulled the weapon from the neck of the wolf running his fingers through its fur he looked at it sympathetically.

"The Human" came a low calm but impressed voice, Green eyes shot up instantly the weapon clenched ready in hand, "You're more dangerous than I had imagined" exclaimed the figure. Dean's green eyes shifted around the shadow in obvious caution he could imagine himself a human reduced to a deer in hunting season, a deer with a sharp object that is. The figure stepped out of the shadows and eyed Dean's appearance mud, blood and the beginnings of some bruises. "You've got a little something" it gestured to his face, Dean didn't smile he just stepped around the wolfs lifeless body moving closer eyes glued on the creature. "That's close enough human" warned the creature firmly, Dean smiled at that spinning the bone weapon in his hand "Not the type who likes to listen then? Well I'll just have to make you" The creature smiled.

Dean looked over the creatures features for threat he looked like a human a grey tinting beard tall broad figure, Dean jolted at the sudden reveal of the creatures long superior fangs, he was an old vampire. Dean wasn't going to give in though it wasn't in his defiance, the creature lunged at him a move Dean had predicted and dodged swiftly he turned and managed to cut the Vampires arm but he didn't expect the speed of the creature who already had him from behind its arm wrapped around his neck the other had removed the weapon from him and placed the sharp edge against his neck "Not so fast" it breathed into his ear. Dean struggled but couldn't get free "A fighter" the Vampire smirked smelling him "Mmm you smell like blood and you're so … Pure…" the vampire breathed heavily cutting mildly deep into the side of Dean's exposed neck Dean gasped pulling away from the blade only exposing his neck more. A trickle of blood flowed down from the wound, the vampire's eyes were dilated with desire, and it couldn't help but lap up the blood with its tongue sucking at the wound the pure taste of copper it pulled away suddenly "Sorry I…" It breathed trying to carm itself "Haven't tasted Human for so long" Dean had relaxed against the creature "Let go of me" Dean managed "It speaks!" the Vampire exclaimed.

The Vampire let go of him, and Dean dropped to the ground in exhaustion "What do you want?" he all but whispered covering the wound with his fingers, the vampire squatted down to Dean's height and was about to speak when Dean moved his hand away to see the blood all over his fingers the vampire became mesmerised "Hey snap out of it!" Dean ordered but the Vampire was still in a trance "Your blood tastes…" "Do I look like a frickin' plasma drip!" Dean yelled "Kind of" the Vampire finally met his eyes "Heard you was lookin' for a way out".

Dean looked at him in pure confusion, "Came lookin" "Why find me?" "You…" the Vampire pointed to him "Are the way out" "Me?" Dean looked at him incredulously "I don't know what you're talking about" he shook his head trying to get to his feet. "Purgatory wasn't meant for humans" the Vampire continued "There's a way you can get out" Dean stopped "Then what's in it for you?" there was a silence "You can take me with you" The vampire stood in front of him awaiting an answer. "How do I know I can trust you?" "Because I'm trustworthy" Dean looked at him incredulously "You just tried to drink me!" There was a silence as the Vampire looked at the ground nodding his head in agreement "True" it sighed tapping its finger on its jaw.

Dean looked into the distance "It's not first priority anyway, I have to find an angel he's here somewhere" "An Angel in Purgatory… no" the Vampire shook his head in disbelief "His names Castiel, and I'm not leaving without him" the Vampire grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away "Hey watch it" Dean snapped "Smell… Werewolves they are being drawn to the smell of their dead, take off the shirt!" Dean hesitantly ripped it off letting it drop to the ground as he was pulled along.

After an hour of wandering back to the river "We there yet Pocahontas?" Dean complained the Vampire turned to Dean "This should be safe" he nodded sitting down on the stones "So" Dean breathed; the Vampire looked at him "What is your name?" The Vampire smiled at Dean's question "I'm surprised you wanna know, Human" Dean realized that was a 'You First' answer, "Fine, my names Dean" the Vampire nodded his head again looking over the river "Benny" he finally answered. "Benny" Dean sounded the name out to himself, "Hadn't picked you for a Benny" Benny looked at him for a moment "How'd you survive anyhow?" Dean rested his head on his hand "Monsters, Demons, Angel's they all underestimate my kind, combine a human and a fight to survive or die situation, you'd be surprised" Dean smiled with a little feeling of pride. "You really want out of here Dean?" "Where's the door?" he smiled.

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	2. Your Life And Mine

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Chapter two – Your life and mine_

Des Moines Iowa, a house fenced in by white pickets…

"Sam, hurry up would you were gonna be late, Sam?" Sam leaned against the frame of their bedroom doorway "Do I have to?" he pleaded lethargically "Yes, it only goes for an hour" "Feels like forever" Sam said under his breath. "And where is your suit?" "You know how I feel about church" there was a silence "I know it's not exactly the Superbowl, but you promised you'd come" "Okay fine Amelia, I'm going".

They stood at the doorway of the Church "Go on" she prodded, "Hey it's okay, this is me… going to Church" he laughed.

The congregation stood and held their hands high….

Hands held high in surrender "Hey don't kill me! Please" "Don't tempt me" Dean smirked shoving the Vampire against the tree, Benny circled them "Don't think he knows nothing Dean" Dean snapped the Vampires wrist in one smooth movement moving to press his forehead against it. "Tell me, what I want to know" Dean's face inches from its face "Please" the Vampire looked Dean in the eye "I don't know nothing about an angel?" there was a silence "Wrong answer" Dean let him go stepping away, the vampire looked relieved until Dean swung the blade decapitating it the severed body fell to the ground "You got some issues kid I'll give you that" Benny smiled…

Smiling the priest gestured the congregation to be seated, Sam looked out of the stained glass, this was his Apple Pie life but somehow it made him feel so weak, he missed the hunt the justice and satisfaction. Amelia moved her hand to hold his smiling at him sweetly, Sam returned the smile hesitantly this was the last place he wanted to be. "Purification, so as to achieve the holiness necessary to enter the joy of heaven,"…

"Purgatory" Dean breathed wiping the blood away…

"Purgatory" the Priest smiled, Sam's eyes shot up to the altar "The ones whom must be purified of their sins, and become ready to enter heaven"…

"Hand me that leaf will ya I got brains all over me" Benny cringed in disgust, "'You beat his head in with the rock what did you expect?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

Sam sat uncomfortably "And the angel answering said unto him, I am Gabriel, that stand in the presence of God; and am sent to speak unto thee, and to shew thee these glad tidings." The priest raised his hands above his head "Gabriel the honest, clean and sinless of the angels" Sam couldn't stop himself from snorting loudly before he began to laugh the thought of Gabriel being the opposite of everything these people believed. Candy eating, Lady loving, dishonest Trickster but as he looked up everyone had stopped and were now looking at him including Amelia "Oh, I'm sorry" Sam cleared his throat. His life was so boring sometimes, Dean would have understood what was funny about Church he tried to push it away he knew every time he thought about Dean in Purgatory he got reckless, angry and out of control months after Dean had gone he was going crazy killing anything that didn't have answers until he met Amelia and here he was now in Church listening to these incredible misprinted facts. The Apple Pie man with the white picket fence beautiful girlfriend, but he'd take it all back, all of it to have Dean and their screwed to hell life.

-Nothing More Sinful-

To be continued...


	3. Send Me A Sign

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Send me a sign, and lead me to what I most desire_

The front door closed with a thud, Sam sighed in relief, Church had been exhausting he'd only gone because Amelia wanted him to.

Sam had a lot of admiration for her, he remembered the day they'd met in the street; Sam had just come out of a bar that had not the first he'd visited that day. He was a mess, tired, angry and out of hope and she was walking her dog when it stopped her abruptly and began sniffing at a half conscious Sam Winchester.

He couldn't bring himself to say that he loved her, it didn't feel right, but he liked her enough that they were sharing the house, they'd been sharing for a few months now, Amelia was a vet and Sam was working odd jobs around town. "Sam, I have to be at the Vet Clinic at three" she announced as she walked into the kitchen so concentrated she didn't even look at him.

"So you'll be back later?" He leaned against the doorway rubbing his hand over the other in bored habit, "Can you watch Rufus?" she pleaded from the kitchen "Uh, I can but I have to go around five remember" Sam called "Oh, I forgot you're going camping tonight" she appeared in the archway her hand on her forehead "I'll get back around six so if you let him out before you go I'll feed him when I get back".

Amelia gathered up her stuff before managing to carry it all out the door and to the car, Sam sighed to himself and retrieved a beer from the fridge, they hadn't had time by themselves for a while now. He popped the cap tasting the bitter amber liquid it was like water now, placing the bottle opener on the bench he began wandering around the empty quiet house.

Sam lingered around the hallway sipping his beer, suddenly his attention was caught by the sounding of mail drop, and he slowly sauntered to the front door stopping before the doormat there on the floor looked like a tiny parcel. He looked at it for a moment brown packaging and scribbled words, he picked it up with his spare hand trying to make sense of the writing before moving to sit on the couch, the package was for him but he couldn't think of anyone he'd given his address to?

He pulled a small knife from his heel and sliced it open peering inside he pulled at the thin leather string revealing what he had received, Sam's voice hitched and the package fell to the floor, he pushed off the couch running to the door, ripping it open and sprinted outside eyes darting in search of the person whom could have possibly sent this.

Children were playing next door and his neighbour was watering his garden but other than them there was no one else in sight, he looked down at his hand in it was the Amulet, the same as he'd always known it, the last time he'd seen this was after they'd come back from Heaven and Dean had let it drop into the waste bin as he and Castiel no longer had the desire to find God, for it to somehow be sent here? It was impossible!

He sat on the porch thumbing over the design sipping at his third beer, the thoughts running wild, "You ready?" called a voice from the street Sam's eyes snapped up but he calmed at the sight of Garth and his bomb of a car a bright smile on his face. "Yeah I'm ready" Sam nodded pushing the Amulet into his pocket he slung his duffel over his shoulder.

The fresh air was a change he didn't know would make him feel so much better, the tree's around him stood tall the sky clear a blue that reminded him of Castiel he looked down and beautiful flowers were in full spring bloom around them was the forest ground a deep green that reminded him of Dean.

Suddenly the change wasn't so refreshing, he pushed all those thoughts away they would drive him crazy one day as if the whole Amulet thing hadn't worried him enough. "You right back there Plato or do you need some more quality time with your brain?" Garth laughed "Shut up Garth" Sam shoved him playfully he had vowed to retire from the job, but he needed someone to talk to and make him feel all the more sane, now Garth was growing on him. "Alright we should set camp" Sam announced it would give him a chance to get Garth to shut off his phone stereo, "Yes sir" Garth saluted mockingly.

Later that night the camp was set up and the fire was burning well over the dry wood, Sam looked over to see Garth reading intently "I hope that's appropriate" He laughed, Garth looked up over the pages "Oh this is uh, research" Sam stood up and walked over to sit next to Garth "Garth?" he warned "I'm not hunting anything I swear this is just pure camping" he nodded, Sam rose an eyebrow "Garth" he ordered. There was a silence "Okay fine!" Garth through his arms arm in defeat "It's just some omens" Sam stood up "I knew it" he rubbed his forehead "Honestly it's probably nothing Sam just some weird omens" Garth defended.

"Omens for what?" Sam all but whispered, Garth smiled at that "Okay, where's all the animals?" Sam looked around trying to place at least one "This sky hasn't had a cloud in it for a month" Sam looked up now "And this was rumoured to be the site of a unopened gate that get this purifies the land around it when it's about to open" Garth read enthusiastically.

"What you mean a hells gate?" Sam sat down trying to figure out their situation here "I have no idea, I guess we'll find out?"…

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	4. Meanwhile Back At The Ranch

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Chapter Four - Meanwhile back at the Ranch_

The cool night air was setting in as Purgatory's moon illuminated the hunting grounds below, not a star in the sky...

Benny looked out over the water, he and Dean had chosen to sleep in a Grotto which had proven to be even colder than the sheltered woods, but far safer and easier to secure. Just as that thought passed he realized he hadn't drunk anything all day except the mouthful of pure human blood, the taste lingering even now.

A sound interrupted Benny's chain of thought, Dean was shuddering, and his hand was rubbing his uncovered shoulder. Benny pulled off his jacket and laid it over Dean, "No place for a human" He whispered shaking his head. He removed the thoughts from his blood driven mind and stood up, no matter how his instincts told him to attack Dean he couldn't bring himself to do it, Dean was his way out but that wasn't all it was, Dean was his friend now, so he'd go hunting, find something quick and easy and return to the Grotto.

…..

Benny had sated his thirst from a dead Shape shifter in a clearing not far from the Grotto and was making his way back.

He finally reached the river; the Grotto in sight, a panic gripped him suddenly when he saw a figure leaning over Dean's sleeping body. He ran as fast as he could, before stopping at the foot of the entrance "Get away from him" he growled, the creature spun around to see Benny's threatening stance his long fangs revealed his superiority, the creature snarled it's fangs retracting before scampering away, he'd just rejected his own kind for a Human "Benny?" came a tired voice "Dean, are you okay?" Benny kneeled down next to him. "Yeah I'm fine" Dean smacked his hands away as he sat up, when he looked up at him there was a silence "Benny" Dean had frozen "Yes?" Benny looked at Dean's expression in worry "You've got…" Dean pointed to Benny's face where some of the Shape shifter's blood had smeared.

Benny hurriedly wiped at his mouth with his sleeve, Dean pulled away from him slightly "Dean, I had to drink something" Dean just nodded, he knew Vampire's had to drink but he was a hunter and he was meant to kill Vampire's that's what his father had taught him, he should have killed Benny, sometimes he found it easier to pretend Benny was a human, but he wasn't and Dean couldn't kill him they were friends, he was friends with a Vampire, Sam was going to lecture him for this, and well tough. "We probably have a few hours till sun rise, we should get going" Dean looked up at Benny "Okay" he smiled half-heartedly.

Dean held his weapon close as Benny lead him through the forest "So this Angel he took off on you?" Dean looked away "He'd have had a good reason" Benny shook his head "He'd better". "What will you do when we get out of here Benny?" Benny stopped "I think I'll get a job as an Undertaker, free unwanted blood, and I'll visit you". "Really, an Undertaker?" Dean laughed "Wow I can't see that" "What about you?" Dean looked away as if recalling a memory, "I have a brother up there, I want to see him again but I'll never stop fighting, I'll keep hunting" "Why?" "It's my job, hell it's who I am, I'll keep fighting until I die" "…Again" Benny added humorously.

"Dean Winchester what a nice surprise" … there was a silence as Benny and Dean turned to face the voice.

A dirty suited, brown haired, familiar faced Leviathan; Dean barely held his weapon as he'd all but frozen, "Dick" …

"I'm flattered you remembered me" Dick smiled sarcastically; five Leviathan's shadowed his every movements as he began to circle them. "A Vampire, I don't think we have been introduced" Dick stopped in front of Dean "Go on Dean" he gestured "Dick this is my friend Benny, Benny this is the Dick Leviathan that Cas and I ganked" Dean smirked. "You haven't changed" Dick laughed striking Dean with the back of his hand; Benny attempted to help him but was restrained by two other Leviathans. "Didn't count on getting stuck here with me Dean?" Dick kicked him hard but as he kicked again his foot was caught and Dean pushed him onto the ground, severing the head of the closest Leviathan. Dick got to his feet and slammed Dean against the tree "Cute" he laughed holding Dean's own weapon against his neck "If I severe your head… do you think it'll grow back?"

"Where's Cas?" Dean spat

"Castiel? He's not with you Dean?" Dick smiled "Maybe he just didn't want to put up with you huh, and maybe he left you for dead?" "Shut up" Dean managed as the blade pushed hard against his throat; it was close to cutting into his skin.

"You know what I' getting tired of the foreplay so let's just do it now" Dick swung the blade…

There was a loud rustle of wings followed by a piercing bright light, the ground was torn up and the trees were snapping. Dick stopped, the blade in mid-air as he turned his body began to melt, screaming as he was reduced to a liquid heap as did the other Leviathans. "What the hell is that!" Benny yelled, as fast as it had appeared the light disappeared and Dean could have sworn he'd heard a snap of the fingers…

-Nothing more Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	5. Music Sooths The Savage Beast

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Chapter Five - Music sooths the savage beast_

Ever wondered what leads Garth to singing Twinkle little star and Sweet Chariot to an invisible dog…?

Garth wandered aimlessly through the forest Sam tailing him "So this gate?" Garth turned and walked backward "It's cleared the whole forest so it can open" "Yeah I get that, but where is it?" Garth stopped "Uh, it's probably somewhere… in the forest area" "Garth" Sam rubbed his forehead, Garth always made his head hurt "Okay well we'll look for a giant gate in the forest then" Sam threw up his hands in defeat.

A few hours later they'd agreed on a break and had sat down on some bigger rocks "We're never going to find it" Garth complained "Are you sure there's even a gate?" "Yeah I think so" "That's, that's great Garth" Sam shook his head and sipped his bottled water. Sam suddenly froze as the silence was interrupted by a faint growl in the distance, "Did you hear that?" Sam whispered tapping at Garth's arm "Hear what?" the growl sounded again "What the hell was that!" Garth worried. Sam pulled out a gun Garth had brought and began walking lightly toward the sound "Sam are you crazy?" Garth protested but hesitantly followed….

Two tall wooden doors with engraved designs, the structure was made of stone bricks with no windows "What is that? A Mausoleum?" Sam whispered, "It's the gate" Garth breathed "It looks more like a door" "It's a gate" "Garth it's a door" "But it's THE gate" "I know it's THE gate! But the gate's a door" the two were silenced by a loud growl not a few feet away from them. "Holy crap it's right there!" Garth cried "Where I don't see anything?" Sam pointed the gun into the air "Sam" Garth worried, "It's at the gate" Sam looked toward the gate and all he could see was a faint see through but blurry movement "Hell Hound" Sam announced.

They stood still for a while but the Hell Hound didn't attack "What is it doing?" Garth whispered "I don't know?"

Sam raised the gun to eye level as if readying for a shot when three unsynchronised growls filled the air one was a deep growl, one began to bark and the other was howling. "There's three of them Sam lower the gun!" Garth yelled pushing the barrel to face the ground. "They're not attacking us?" Sam shook his head he couldn't understand "I don't think they will as long as we don't get any closer" Garth squatted as if to be at the Hell Hounds height "I think they're Guarding it".

Sam had joined Garth on the ground; they sat there pondering a next move "How do we kill it?" Sam questioned "We can't KILL it" Garth looked at the ground seeking inspiration there in the grass was a three leafed Clover "But we might just get it to sleep" Garth's eyes lit up as his epiphany struck him. "What?" Sam laughed that was absurd "Am I right? Is that you...?" Garth edged closer "…Cerberus?" there was a unsynchronized howl in reply, Garth sat back on his knee's a short laugh in satisfaction Sam sat with an open jaw "You've got to be joking! How did you know that?" Garth smiled smugly "I am a hunter for a reason you know".

"So what… this is the three headed hound that guard the gates to the underworld?" Sam could hardly believe it "You know Hercules last mission" Garth stated as he rested back on his elbows "Yeah I do, but this is Greek freakin' Mythology Garth my Dad never knew anything about…well this" Sam shook his head "I mean it exists". "That it does, but that's going to be a problem" Sam turned to look at Garth "What do you mean?" "Well I can't play a Lyre if my life depended on it, and well you ain't exactly Hercules" Garth laughed. "So we just have to improvise?" Sam suggested…

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are…" "This is never going to work" Sam hung his head pessimistically. "Shh Sam I'm singing" Garth scolded "Up above the world so high, like a juicy steak in the sky…" Garth stopped turning his ear toward the Hounds who began to growl "Okay, Okay a little too new age" "This is not what you want written on your tomb stone Garth" Sam called "Swing low sweet Chaaaaaariot" Garth began in a low voice. "I'm going to go get your guitar" Sam pushed off the ground "Hey that's a great idea" Garth smiled "Just, don't get yourself killed".

When Sam returned sure enough Garth was still singing "Coming for to carry meee hooooooome…" "Still harassing that thing" Sam laughed "Give me the guitar" Garth gestured Sam to move closer.

Garth played some random songs singing as he went "Is it asleep?" Garth whispered "I doubt it" Sam laughed but silenced when he heard the faint sound of snoring "No way" he breathed. "We should check out the gate while it's asleep" Garth urged, they moved to open the gate but it refused to budge, exhausted by the whole situation they both slid down against the wall either side of Cerberus and looked at one another at whits end the deafening crescendo of snores drowned out any possibility of quiet communication between them. A thankful lull in the sound "Now… what?" Sam sighed in defeat, "I think its butt's wedged against the door" Garth groaned Sam turned to see the faint blurry outline of Cerberus that was laid against the door. "That's it, I haven't got all day" Sam pushed off the ground forcing his hands underneath the invisible three headed hound lifting the incredibly heavy weight up over his shoulder he was tired and wanted to go back to camp. Garth's jaw fell open in disbelief "Uh, Sam?" he managed as he watched Sam haul Cerberus away from the door, laying it on the ground again with a thud he walked back to the Gate "When this is over you're buying me a beer" he ordered. Garth stood up and helped Sam to try and open the gate but it still wouldn't budge "I don't think this gate can be opened by mortals" Garth reasoned "Then I've had it with the damn thing" "Look the gate might not even open for weeks, months even" both he and Sam stepped away completely physically and mentally drained "So this door won't open?" "It's not opening so I doubt that it will anytime…" *Click* the latch sounded, they both turned as the doors swung slowly open. "What did you do?" Garth worried "I didn't do anything it just opened!" they both stood still as all they could see was darkness inside the structure. "We're the hell are we?" echoed a voice from inside "Who's that?" Garth whispered to Sam who held his gun ready.

A tall broad figure appeared out of the darkness "Whoa hey Sunlight!" the figure exclaimed shading his eyes he looked human an older guy a grey tinting beard "Who're you?" Sam called in surprise the figure jumped in equal shock "Who're you?" It replied. Sam began to walk cautiously toward him gun still ready "Sammy?" came a hoarse sounding voice from the darkness, Sam knew that voice and lowered his gun his heart had skipped a beat. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed…

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	6. The Blind Side

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Winchester Rising/The Blind Side_

Dean stumbled out of the Darkness his last memory being the white light melting the Leviathans, the impact followed by pain and now all he could hear was Sam's voice was he dead? Like dead again for real, the abyss?

Suddenly hands gripped him tight a mix of loud voices echoing around him yet he couldn't see anything, "Dean! Oh my God it's you!" yelled the familiar voice of his brother "Sammy? Sammy is that you?" Dean hoped "Yeah Dean, it's me" Sam breathed wrapping his arms tightly around his brother.

"I can't believe you're alive Dean" Sam whispered burying his head into Dean's neck tears threatening to surface, Dean patted his hands up Sam's shoulders until he felt Sam's long hair against his shaking hands, he wound his hands into it allowing himself to be held.

"What happened? How are you here?" Dean pushed him away lightly "I … I don't know Sammy there was a light" "Like at the end of the tunnel?" Dean pushed him "No smart ass it melted the Leviathans and…" Dean touched his eyes with his fingers "You're shaking" Sam worried.

"I can't see Sammy" Dean panicked rubbing his eyes before reaching out to find Sam "Sammy are you still there?" Sam's heart was breaking "I'm here Dean don't worry" he moved closer so Dean could grab him. "Sammy my eyes, are can't see you!" Dean's green eyes were looking at Benny and Garth who so far had been quiet "Dean it's going to be okay" Sam whispered assuring as he watched the scared green eyes shift to find him by the sound of his voice. Dean held onto Sam's arm tight "Benny? Where's Benny?" Benny stepped forward "I'm here Dean" there was a sigh of relief "You made it" he smiled.

Garth stood quietly behind Sam "Dean?" he breathed in disbelief, Dean's eyes shifted to find the voice "Garth?" Garth took a deep breath moving to stand in front of him "I can't believe it!" he smiled brightly he ran to hug Dean tight "Oh wow" Dean laughed he didn't expect the sudden attack. "I'm glad you're back Dean!" Dean smiled "I missed you too".

They all moved away to give Dean some space "You escaped Purgatory" Garth breathed "I think the light blew us to the surface" "The light? Like a creature?" "I don't know what it was…Sammy…" "Yeah Dean?" Dean rubbed his forehead "I don't feel too great" "Why what's wrong?" "When he light exploded the area around us there was this impact it was… god that thing was bright" Dean murmured his body slowly giving out "Dean!" Sammy cried catching Dean in his fall. "Don't you leave me again you jerk!" Sam warned, "We should get out of here Sam" Garth worried, Sam adjusted his hold on Dean and picked him up bridal style following Garth and Benny back to camp.

"Is he okay?" Benny sat opposite Sam who had Dean's body in his lap his face rested against Sam's neck "He's passed out" Sam diagnosed in relief, his eyes wandering worryingly over Dean's face . "Okay that's the last of it Sam" Garth held out the duffel bag to Benny "Let's go" Sam picked Dean up again and they began out of the forest.

"So who are you?" Sam's hand slid across the familiar wheel of the Impala his eyes shifted to look at Benny in the third eye mirror, "I'm Benny, I guess I'm a friend of your brother Dean" "You're from Purgatory so what are you?" there was a silence "I'm what he calls an old Vampire". Sam shook his head "My brother wouldn't befriend a Vampire" "We fought, but I helped him look for an angel before the Leviathans showed up" Sam's eyes snapped back to the mirror "Did you find him? The Angel?" Benny shook his head "No as I said we got a little caught up".

Dean woke up to see darkness once again, but there was a feel of soft sheets beneath him "Sammy?" he worried, Sam woke up instantly "Hey" he whispered soothingly "Where are we?" "I got a room, Garth is taking our stuff back to my place and he's on the supply run, Benny insisted on a separate room". Dean sat up closing his eyes as it really didn't make much difference "What do we do now?" Sam moved to sit on Dean's bed resting his hand on Dean's leg as to let him know where he was "I need to hear more about this light".

Amelia flicked the hallway light on surprised Sam wasn't home yet, she set the bags on the coffee table and pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, patiently waiting an answer on the second call.

"Hey Amelia" Sam answered quietly the cool breeze outside brushing against his skin "Hey Sam, where are you?" "Uh, I'm hanging out with Garth why what's wrong?" "You said we'd spend some time together" she sighed "Oh, I'm sorry it's been pretty full on here". "You'll be home tomorrow?" "I…" Sam looked through the hotel window to see Dean feeling around with his hands trying to open the cupboard door unsuccessfully he was probably trying to find the bathroom "No Amelia I don't think I will, I have something very important to take care of, but I'll be home soon and we'll go out".

Sam opened the door and couldn't help but smile at Dean's frustrated expression "Sammy the bathroom doors stuck".

He knew that no matter what was to happen now he wouldn't leave his brother, if his apple life couldn't fit in with his schedule then so be it. He had to find the light that saved Dean, thanks to his description he had a suspicion to satisfy with the help of Garth who agreed to join in and the hesitant (on Sam's behalf) assistance from Benny he would find it and get back his brothers sight, find Castiel, and everything in between.

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	7. Together? Like Together Together? P1

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Together? Like Together Together?_

When Sam opened his eyes he could see the back of Dean's head they'd fallen asleep last night, the exhaustion had won over. Sam moved his hand that surprisingly was rested on Dean's shoulder; he was still sleeping his chest rising slowly, long lashes covering the blinded eyes, a green that was fading. A pain filled Sam's heart he had to get Dean's sight back, how long would that take? What if Amelia leaves him? Familiar worries similar to Stanford.

There was a loud snort as Garth woke up his leg hanging off the couch, he pushed himself up "Morning Sam" he groaned "Morning" Sam smiled his eyes still hadn't left Dean's face the thought of those fading green eyes was filling him with grief. "How's he doing?" Garth moved to sit at the end of the bed "I… I don't know what to do Garth?" Sam sat up diverting his eyes to the floor "We find that light and make it fix him" Garth reasoned. "I have a suspicion but it doesn't make much sense" "We'll figure it out Sam, it'll just take time is all" Sam shook his head this meant his Life was going to be thrown away.

That afternoon Benny had taken Garth to the library and Sam was sorting through the supplies keeping a cautious ear out as Dean had insisted on having a shower. "Dean, what do you want for lunch?" Sam called as he turned the corner of the bathroom shocked to find the bathroom door wide open; Dean was standing under the spray of the water his back facing Sam. "Whatever you're making" "Were you born in a tent?" Sam laughed Dean's head turned toward the door his eyes searching in thought "Oh the door" he worried, "I got it" Sam smiled closing the door slowly.

Having Dean back was a miracle, why couldn't he have Amelia and his life as well? Dean wandered toward the kitchen "Smells like food!" Dean exclaimed in excitement "That'd be because it is" Sam laughed pushing the plate toward him "You're the best Sammy I was so sick of raw fish". "So what happened in Purgatory?" Dean began eating his food telling him the basic story, leaving out some things like how Benny had bitten him as that wouldn't help Sam's trust issues.

"What about you?" Sam took a deep breath "I got out" there was a silence "I met a girl, her names Amelia she took care of me, we started dating and then she offered for me to move in she's a vet and I'd do some odd work" "You looked for us right?" Dean all but whispered, again another silence. "Sammy?" Dean's expression was of hurt, "You were gone Dean, I had nowhere to start, no Bobby nothing" "Cas and I were in Purgatory and you were up here living some Apple Pie Life and forgot about us!" Dean raised his voice now. "That's not it Dean!" "Then what is it Sam!?" Dean had pushed away from the table and turned his back to Sam's voice.

"I had to move on" Dean cringed "You could have tried once, we were still alive down there" "Dean…" "No don't Dean me! You gave up on us!" Sam was building frustration "Dean I am not going to fight with you! I… I just don't want my life to be thrown away again" Dean calmed at that "We're not meant to have it Sam" Sam looked at Dean who had his eyes closed "Dean, I didn't know where you were and I just tried to deal". Dean's hand reached out in search to find him "I'm here" he smiled taking Dean's hand "I know, but you can't have everything Sam, so make up your mind now this…" he squeezed his hand "…or your Apple pie life because I tried having both and all it did was hurt people". "I…" Sam was torn, he thought about what he wanted, what he'd had while Dean was gone was good but he didn't feel love for Amelia, not like the force he felt pulling him toward Dean.

No matter how far he went he would be somehow be back where he started. Dean's eyes opened there was the fading green he pulled Dean to him and held him tight he was making his decision now "I won't lose you again Dean, and I'll be damned if I'll walk away". Dean smiled at that "We can't seem to get away from each other it's like a damn curse" Sam laughed "You're right" Sam moved his hand to grab Dean's lightly he threaded their fingers together pushing his palm lightly against Dean's, Sam smiled and began calmly… "You know why I choose this life…"

"Because we're blood, We shared a Heaven, Ash said that means we're soul mates, we're tied to together in every possible way, because our bond doesn't end at family Dean, I know you can see it, I can feel it, it's like you belong to me, a part of me, you always have been, I was happy with my new life but I can't choose it over you, this what we have it's more important than any perfect life, you need me, Castiel needs me, and that comes before anything in my life Dean, including Amelia".

Dean was speechless at Sam's admission, he squeezed Sam's hand lightly he could feel Sam's piercing stare "I'm sorry I've dragged you away again" Dean was raw, he's defences were down; attitude absent he couldn't rebuild his defences because Sam kept swinging at his emotional wall with a pick axe. "I couldn't have it Dean, but what I can have is this life and you, I guess we can't get away from this life we're inseparable" Sam whispered firmly he was drawing dangerously close to Dean he's grip on reality was wearing away and a primitive possessive power was filling him he couldn't stop he'd never got this far through Dean's defences and now thought maybe he shouldn't have because he was about to go beyond what either of them were capable of handling…

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	8. Together? Like Together Together? P2

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Together? Like Together Together? P2_

Sam closed his eyes as the force pulled him closer to Dean, finally their lips met Sam revelled in the feel of soft full lips against own, this was what he'd been searching for, Perfection.

Dean could only see darkness, he hadn't expected to be kissed but he couldn't bring himself to push Sam away everything they'd ever done and felt made sense in that very moment. Sam could feel Dean's hand winding into his hair, and moved his own hand to rest in the small of Dean's back pushing his body closer.

A moment broke for air, Dean tried to hold back a yearning sound but it was deafening to Sam, he claimed Dean's lips again. It was Dean who let his tongue slide against Sam's bottom lip and he took that as an instant invitation to deepen their already heated kiss, the hold in his hair was tightening, the sounds coming from Dean were lighting his skin on fire, the taste poisoning him they were chained together and neither could pull away. Sam was kissing him hungrily an adrenaline filling his veins the final bond keeping them two separate beings was severed and he could feel a forever soul bound connection forming.

Maybe he shouldn't do this he suddenly thought in a second of doubt "Sammy" Dean yearned … and that thought was gone, Sam was on a different plane. Dean could feel Sam guiding him until he realized he was heading toward the bed and mapped out the room in his head, finally deciding to push Sam who landed perfectly on the bed "How'd?" Sam began but was silenced when Dean climbed onto the bed straddling his lap. "G…God Dean" Sam breathed his face inches away, Dean could feel hot breath on his face and he could feel Sam getting harder beneath him. Dean wrapped his arms loosely around Sam's neck and in return felt strong arms enveloping him pushing him impossibly closer, Sam claimed his lips again the taste was intoxicating and he couldn't make himself stop.

Suddenly Dean moved dragging his jean clad ass against him, Sam growled in reply his hand instantly finding its way to grip Dean's ass. "Damn it Dean we should stop" Sam hissed before sucking at his neck with no evidence of stopping "I can't" Dean breathed burying his face in the crook of Sam's shoulder. As Sam bit down Dean's breath hitched whimpering against his ear, Sam could feel his dick strain against the confines of his jeans his grip tightened around Dean's hip, needing more of that perfect friction.

This whole situation was like a completely different dimension nothing else existed but them, the adrenaline, the feeling all of his nerve ends alive, every noise every moan tightening around his heart a love deeper than his soul.

"Can you get me the receipt?" Garth smiled at the old counter lady "There you go dear" "Thankyou" Garth gestured Benny to follow "This is really boring" Benny whined "Well Sam's babysitting Dean, so we have to get something for dinner". "Why doesn't he leave Dean with you or me so he could go out?" Benny reasoned placing the last of the brown bags into the back of the car "Well I think he thinks I'm not responsible enough I guess it's because he's the only one who could actually stop Dean from doing anything and he just doesn't trust you". "You are the most bluntly honest human I've ever met" Benny laughed shutting the rusty car door before the loud music started where it had left off, "I like this" Benny smiled in approval "Like what?" Garth yelled over the music "The music" "You like my music?" Garth laughed "You're the first, I love this stuff it's loud and it has the best beat it's like the Mozart of Rap".

Benny pushed the hotel room key into the lock turning it until he heard a click, passing the key back to Garth he turned the knob of the door pushing it slowly open to reveal…

- Nothing More Sinful –

To Be Continued…


	9. What Is And Should Have Always Been

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_What Is And What Should Have Always Been_

…That he'd left the Television on "What is this crap?" Benny pointed to the screen "Dr. Sexy M.D?" Garth laughed "Oh is that what it is?" he sat the brown bags onto the table "So let's get something ready for dinner" Garth smiled pulling out some of the groceries "What about them?" "Don't worry Dean is probably asleep and Sam's probably got his face in a book"…

Meanwhile in Sam's room… On Sam's bed, the obscene sounds filled his ears, perfect lips whispering explicit promises, a hand wound tight in his hair tugging gently as the other clawed mercilessly at his shoulder. Belts had joined shirts on the floor as Sam sucked the blood to the surface his blemish on Dean's perfect neck, his hand was gripping Dean's ass the other working both their lengths together his huge hand allowing him to do so.

Sam growled his breathing becoming erratic as he was reaching climax they'd been this way for a while, Dean gripped Sam's shoulder his back arching before he cried out and came hard, his seed painting both their stomach's. Dean snaked his hand between their bodies to grip Sam's length that was on the verge of release, Sam hissed he was ready, Dean slid his thumb over the head and with a low growl Sam came contributing to the mess.

"Holy crap" he breathed as they sat still trying to regain the ability to consume air, slowly coming down "I need another shower" Dean laughed resting his forehead against Sam's shoulder, "Dean" Sam whispered lifting Dean's jaw to see his face "Open your eyes" Dean couldn't see the point but did what Sam asked and opened them, he could hear the hurt in Sam's voice "You're so beautiful" he whispered kissing him deeply.

"Knock, Knock your local Jehovah's Witness" Garth laughed, Sam opened the door towel still tied around his waist "Hey Garth". "Have you considered converting to the next room for your last supper?" Sam looked at him incredulously "Wine, Fish and Bread I'm in" Dean assured pushing past Sam "I'm starving" he grabbed onto Garth's arm "Lead the way".

"What'd you guys make?" Dean leaned over the bench like a kid, Sam stood behind him, his hand rested on the small of Dean's back, "Hamburgers" Benny smiled "Oh you are the best" Dean smiled brightly feeling his was over to the sound of plates.

The next day they had all decided to get out of the hotel and were walking to the Park across the street "You okay?" Sam worried his hand holding Dean's tight "I'm fine, stop asking" Dean scolded he could hear all the sounds around him they were louder than he remembered.

Garth had taken to swinging and Benny was drinking from a bottle Garth had filled with a plasma bag from Bobby's arsenal, he was saving the Lambs blood for emergencies. Dean felt the grass with his fingers, he could feel the heat of the sun and a cool breeze on his face, the slight rustle of leaves, the squeaky sound of the swing set, and he could feel the presence of Sam beside him. "Sam" Dean all but whispered, Sam had not let his hand go "Yeah Dean?" "Describe it to me" Sam was confused "Describe what?" Dean opened his eyes moving them to look around but all he saw was the same darkness. Sam hated seeing the faded Green he felt guilty, he had to find help and soon "It's a clear blue sky one or two white clouds above us a bright shining sun. The grass beneath us is a well-kept green, there's children playing in the playground a woman jogging with her Labrador, there's a man wearing a suit he's feeding the ducks and there are birds bathing in the pond another two flying together in the sky." Dean sighed "So many things, moments we take for granted" "Some things we learn to appreciate" Sam breathed squeezing Dean's hand tight, Dean smiled in reply.

They stood outside the hotel room; Sam was fishing for the key in his pant pocket his other hand holding Dean's "Sam?" Dean worried "Yeah?" "I feel wrong" Sam looked him over for any visible injury "How do you mean?" "I don't know I just have this feeling, is someone around us?" Sam looked around "Benny and Garth are already in the other room uh, there's a couple making out down there uh, … there's a business looking guy at the counter in the reception nothing weird Dean". "It just feels weird Sam, can we just go inside" "Sure" Sam calmed leading Dean into the hotel room.

Dean stripped off his clothes judging by the silence "Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched?" Sam laughed "Because you are, intensely" his eyes wandered over Dean's mostly naked body "You're so Beautiful".

Dean hung his head and closed his eyes "I really want to see, Sam" he sobbed. "Hey, hey, hey, Dean it's okay, God beautiful Shh…" Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's body he could feel tear's against his shoulder "I promise you Dean, you will see again" Sam's heart was breaking. He managed to coax Dean into lying down in front of him so he could wrap his arm around him Sam's chest pressed against his back, covering them with the blanket he waited for Dean to fall asleep before succumbing to his drowsiness.

The next morning Sam felt cold, he opened his eyes judging by the light outside it was early, he felt beside him and felt sheets it was empty, he got up calmly searching the room, a worry began as he knocked on Benny and Garth's room. "Hey Sam, what is it like five in the morning?" "Five thirty, where's Dean?" Benny joined Garth at the door "He's not in here".

Panic took over Sam, an adrenaline filling his veins "He couldn't have gone far, he's blind!" Sam yelled frantically searching everywhere around the hotel, Benny tried ringing him while Garth asked Reception "Have you seen the dirty blonde guy we were with?" "The Sasquatch's boyfriend?" Garth looked at him "Their brothers, and have you seen him this morning?" The Receptionist nodded "Around Four I think he walked past the window, had this glow about him" Garth furrowed his eyebrows "Alright uh, thanks".

"He's not anywhere!" Sam was trying to level his breathing "Reception said he left around four, had a glow about him?" "What?" they stood in a circle in the car park. "I don't know where he could have gone?" Sam buried his head in his hands in frustration, there was a faint sound coming from Sam's room "Is that your phone Sam?" "Quick answer it!" he yelled. All of them running into the room "He's blind, probably lost, but what if he's got himself taken or killed!" Sam panicked flipping the phone finally "Dean!"

"Sammy…" came a quiet voice "Dean! Where are you?" Sam sat on the bed Benny and Garth leaning in to hear "… Sammy I don't know where I am" he sobbed "Dean what's wrong are you hurt?" there was a silence "No I don't think, but Sammy there's something all over my hands I think it might be blood I don't know what happened!" Dean stressed.

"Dean Shh its okay I'm going to find you keep the phone close I'll turn on the GPS and find you stay where you are okay!" "Yeah okay Sammy… I can't remember… Sammy what if I hurt somebody God what if I killed somebody?" "No Dean, don't say that I'm coming for you okay!"…

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	10. Jackal and Hyde

_Nothing More Sinful - Eva Dahl_

_Jackal and Hyde_

"I need a GPS yes, thank you" Sam's heart was in his chest "I'll get the car running" Garth picked up his keys "I'm sure he'll be okay Sam" Benny assured gripping the back of the kitchen chair waiting for the co-ordinates.

Dean sat still his hands laying loosely in his lap, he couldn't remember anything, Suddenly there was a loud sound of a warehouse door screeching open "There you are!" called an unfamiliar voice, Dean flinched his eyes searching for the sound "First you kill my kin then what collapse into a warehouse, not living up to your reputation there" Dean pushed away from the advancing voice "Who are you?" he worried. The creature stopped "Is that a joke? Because it's pretty lame" "You're not human, I can feel it" Dean tried to get to his feet, "Oh wow, you did hit your head when you fell?" the creature progressed toward him. "Stay away from me!" "Hah! What is wrong with you? …Oh my Father are you human!" the creature laughed, "How'd I get here?" "You came here idiot" it spat. The creature grabbed him but flinched away like he'd been burnt "You still in there are you!" he yelled, Dean took advantage while he could grabbing the creature he punched it hard across the face "I can smell your Demon stink" Dean replied throwing the Demon as hard as he could.

There was a loud thud as it hit the ground "Why would I come here?" He could hear the Demon now moving toward him again "We heard whispers you were back from Purgatory, you brought someone with you we can't have him back on Earth again" "Who Benny?" Dean was confused, just as he was grabbed he moved to push the Demon away, but the moment he touched its skin "NO!" it shrieked before a piercing scream emitted form it's vessel the black Demon smoke breaking through the glass Warehouse window and disappearing.

Dean felt the body fall to the floor "Dean!" yelled a voice from the doorway "Sammy?" Dean turned toward the voice just in time to be consumed by strong arms and be squashed against Sam's hard chest. "Oh Wow Sammy, air" he choked "Sorry" Sam worried holding Dean close to his side he looked over the lifeless body "That's the guy from the Park …and the Hotel Reception?"

Sam sat Dean in the backseat "What happened Dean?" there was a silence "I woke up in the Warehouse, felt blood on my hands then this… Demon came in saying weird things, said I'd killed another Demon while I was uh, blacked out?". "You can't be possessed Dean" Sam placed his hand over where Dean's Anti-Possession Tattoo was "I know, but I got there somehow… he said when I came back from Purgatory I brought someone with me?" "Who me?" Benny pointed to himself "Why would Demon's care about me?" Dean shook his head "I have no idea".

"If you need us, we're next door Sam" Garth smiled, Sam nodded "Thanks Garth" he closed the door "There's something wrong with me isn't there" Dean worried "No Dean we don't know what's going on" Sam assured rubbing Dean's shoulders.

"Look you should have some rest" Sam smiled pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead; his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He closed the hotel door behind him, flipping the phone open "Sam?" came the worried voice of Amelia "Hey Amelia" he smiled "God Sam I've been trying to reach you" "I know I'm sorry everything has been really complicated". "You said you'd be home, where are you?" Sam rubbed his temple "I've been helping out some friends" "I miss you Sam" "Yeah you too" Dean moved away from the door and sat on his bed he felt guilty for taking Sam away from his new life, how could he do that? What if Sam had changed his mind and didn't want him like that anymore?

Sam lay in bed watching Dean brush his teeth he'd been very quiet, he was probably worried he might black out again, the sound of the Bathroom light switch jogged him from his thought and he followed Dean with his eyes he craved contact "Night Sam" Dean whispered climbing into his own bed, not what Sam had expected?

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	11. Of Pirates And Angels

_Authors Notes – Thankyou to Stone120 :) And all the people who have read this, I'm really enjoying this Fic! Please review, love to hear your opinions. – Eva_

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Of Pirates and Angels_

Sam opened his eyes; it must be early the light of the pink sky outlining the curtains, the streams of light landing on uncovered tanned skin. Dean was sleeping, a faint sound of his breathing his hand gripping the side of the pillow his mouth open slightly, Sam peeled back the blanket a sudden feeling of restlessness he needed some air.

The morning sky was fading away clouds coming in vast amounts from the east bringing with them a cool breeze fresh with a promise of rain. "Nice isn't it?" Sam turned to see Benny sitting comfortably on the ground his back rested against the wall "Yeah I guess" Sam moved to sit across from him, Benny smiled for the sudden company holding up his flask "I call it courtesy, drinking before everybody's awake" Sam laughed "Yeah okay".

"So Sam, we really haven't had time to get to know one another huh?" "We've had a lot on our plate" Benny nodded placing his flask beside him "Well better now or never, my names Benny Lafitte I was a farmer from Louisiana mid 1700's, one day my travels took my all the way to New York, then still under the British. There I joined the sea life through a press gang, spent three years with nothing but the sea ahead," He smiled. "That must have been awful" Sam empathised, Benny shook his head "Wasn't so bad, I had nothing on land and there were many pressed men aboard so I wasn't alone".

"The conditions of those Navy ships were bad" Sam leaned closer keen to learn more "Bad pay, tough punishment and little to nothing food to go around". "So what happened?" "Our ship got attacked by what we all assumed was just a merchant ship, Vampirate's boarded the ship, killed most of the crew" "Why would they spare the others?" Benny smiled Sam was insistent for him to go on listening intently. "Well they had the same problems as the Navy, not enough crew to keep them above water, so they turned some" "Including you" "Yeah most of the able bodied men, then they keelhauled the Captain and made the last sailor scuttle the ship… told him to swim home" Benny laughed fondly at that memory.

"So you joined the Vampirate ship?" "Yes I did, took a lot to get used to, better food, no bearings and an all or nothing atmosphere, but in the end I lost more than I'd gained". "You died on board then" "Captain killed me himself" Sam nodded his head resting against the pole "Got sent to Purgatory and you know the rest".

"Just one more thing why did you help Dean?" "Well, Purgatory is for monsters, like me…" Benny pointed to himself "… but Purgatory wasn't meant for humans, so there's an escape hatch, problem is humans only". "So what was your plan?" "Soul ride" Sam sat staring blankly, Benny continued "Dean could carry my soul in him until we reached surface, I returned to my form as soon as we hit the surface just a little ahead of schedule because of that bright thing".

Sam looked to the ground in thought "So you and Dean didn't bring anything else with you?" Benny shook his head "No, well hell not that I'm aware of" "Well I mean that light as you and him describe sounds like an Angel" "You mean I saw an Angel, hah!" Benny laughed in disbelief. "I don't know, it couldn't have been Cas, Leviathan's beat Angels" "That thing melted the Leviathan's like an easily melt-able thing". "The only kind of creature with that kind of juice is an Arch Angel… but they're all dead?" "This was in Purgatory" "Is that where the angels go? I mean that doesn't make sense?" "Wow this is hurting my head" Benny sighed taking a swig from his flask.

Sam pushed up off the ground expression of concentration, "What is it?" Benny worried following him flask in hand, "Why kill Leviathan's and spare you and Dean? Then what send you both back to the surface?" Sam pushed open the hotel door.

As Dean turned to face the doorway Sam caught a glimpse of his eyes they'd changed to bright Hazel with a dark outline not in the least faded. The colour changed swiftly returning to the faded green, "Your eyes! What just happened?" Sam move to grab Dean's shoulders "Sam? What are you talking about?" Dean worried "I think you brought something with you Dean, it didn't save you and Benny for free"…

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	12. Duality Is A Bitch

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_ Duality Is A Bitch_

Dean sat in the middle of the bed he could feel the audience of eyes on him, all he'd been able to make out was Sam had said he was Possessed, Garth had offered to go back to Bobby's arsenal safe house and see what he could dig up. "Benny goes with you, that Demon it was after whatever jumped Dean, it'll be watching everyone no one goes anywhere alone" Benny nodded following Garth to his car, Dean could hear Sam bolt the door "Okay whatever the hell you are, get the hell out of my brother!" Sam yelled.

Dean flinched away from the angry voice "Sammy, I don't know what you're talking about" "You're possessing him!" "Why don't you just say Christo if you're just so damn sure!" Dean pushed off the bed turning his back to where he pictured Sam. "Dean it's not a Demon, but if it's in you I have to get it out!" "Sammy please" Dean pleaded, something in his tone forced Sam to back down. Sam moved to wrap his arms around Dean, his chest pressed against his back "Your eye's turned Hazel Dean; you blacked out and killed a Demon, that light it's in you" Sam whispered "I don't wanna be possessed" "I don't know how it possessed you without your permission?" "I never said yes to anything".

Sam placed soft kisses to Dean's neck "We'll figure it out and everything will be okay" Dean rested against his chest "Empty promises" he whispered he was scared "Shh" Sam assured rubbing Dean's arms hushing against his ear. Dean turned in Sam's arms wrapping his arms loosely around his neck "You shouldn't be here Sam, you should have your Apple Pie life with Amelia" Sam looked into Dean's faded green eyes "You know what I say to that…" he closed the space between them pressing a hard kiss to Dean's lips.

Sam's hand trailed slowly down Dean's spine and Dean cradled the back of his head using it to push him impossibly closer the kiss becoming passionate. Sam broke the kiss for a moment "I love you Dean" Dean's heart skipped a beat that had an all new meaning to it now "I love you too" he smiled kissing him again briefly.

Sam closed his eyes savouring the moment; when he opened them he jumped in surprise a panic filling him "Dean! You're glowing!" Dean took a step away from him "Sammy?" he worried before his eyes morphed into a bright Hazel.

"Dean?" Sam hoped "I hate sharing by the way" "You! Let go of my brother!" Sam yelled the creature moved in Dean's skin "Would if I could" "What is that supposed to mean?" the creature smiled lazily "Sam, I'm sorry for all this I never intended anyone harm, but I had to get out, had to lay low" "You call this laying low!"

"Yes I do! I have Angels after me in the thousands Sam no one wants authority anymore" "This possessing Dean, to what save your ass? You angels" the creature advanced fast toward Sam stopping abruptly "You're my father's favourite creations, all his love and trust put into you and look what you've done with it! Don't you tell me off for surviving" "I paid for my mistakes".

"Hah! You don't think you've poisoned your brother? Because your relationship with him, there's nothing more sinful Sam!" Sam down cast his eyes, there was a silence "I've been here since we hit the surface Sam".

The creature took a deep breath deciding to justify itself "I had to get out; the gates were closed to my kind so luckily I saved Dean and made it back up here, the problem being I couldn't actually leave him". "You're stuck?" "Well I managed to take over because that Demon was closing in and Sam Winchester just couldn't take a hint so I had to do something, Dean took back control before I could kill the second one but hey, he's pretty dangerous for a blind guy". Sam moved closer to the creature cautiously "Who are you?" "You hurt my feelings, you can't remember me?" Sam sighed "All the Arch Angels are dead but your nerve is only awarded to one of those" the creature snapped Dean's fingers and a shadow filled the hotel room long Arch Angels wings demonstrating his superiority "Come on Sam start guessing" …

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	13. The People Who Love You

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_The People Who Love You_

"Gabriel" Sam breathed "Sam Winchester" Gabriel smiled "But you were dead? Lucifer killed you" Gabriel moved to sit on the edge of the bed his Hazel eyes down cast "I… Was murdered by my Brother" Sam sat down in the fold out chair across from Gabriel who in Dean's body was hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his head resting on his closed fists "How are you alive?"

"I was in Limbo" there was a silence, when Gabriel looked up Sam's expression was of shock "The edge of Hell" Sam all but whispered "Those still of the Heavens 'Friendship' but denied Heaven". Gabriel hung Dean's head "What happened?"

"It was a terrible place, some waiting for the end, for Paradise… other's, my kin given up dragged away to Hell, some lost faith and became one with Oblivion embracing nothingness ceasing to exist before us all" Gabriel had tears in his eyes, streaming slowly down Dean's cheeks.

"Watching them fade away, because they were abandoned by our father, I feel the fire Lucifer felt, and the betrayal Michael felt" Sam watched Gabriel open up "Something dragged me from Limbo, a word a prayer asking me to go to Purgatory I was let go from Limbo and sent there". "Who prayed to you?" Gabriel looked up "I do not know Sam"…

The wind was harsh, rain hard on his skin the ground beneath his feet was tough, adrenaline filled him as he ran; chased by the sound of creatures of the hunt behind him, closing in. All his hope drained from him but he refused to let go of that last faith he would not submit to defeat.

The sky above was clouded a grey sky no light in sight, the sound was closing in and he stopped running, he whispered one silent prayer as he turned to face them, blue eyes glowing against the dark of Purgatory.

"So you saved Dean?" "That's what the prayer asked of me" Gabriel wiped at Dean's eyes "When I found Dean I pleaded him to grant me a chance to return to the surface, he knew what I'd done for him in life and he agreed" "He didn't mention that" Gabriel shook his head "I doubt he would remember".

"So what now?" Sam stood up and moved toward the kitchen fishing a beer from the fridge before leaning against the counter "Well I need to get my vessel back so I can vacate this" Gabriel gestured to Dean's body. "Can Dean hear us?" Gabriel nodded "I have allowed him to, yes" Sam moved closer "Dean it's okay we'll figure this out" "You know you could have just said let me talk to my brother" Gabriel's eyes morphed back to the faded green "Sammy?" "Hey Dean, I'm here!" Sam soothed pulling his brother up into his arms.

"Sammy we have to find his vessel, he said he'd give me back my sight" Sam tightened his grip around his brother "We'll find him" Sam pulled away slightly so he could kiss Dean "I'm glad you're okay". Suddenly Dean moved away to get a beer for himself turning to look at Sam, his eyes Hazel "Sorry but I'm going to need a beer sharing with the Wincest-ers was not on the What happens if you possess me list, so…" Gabriel took a long swig from the bottle "We're gonna need lots of candy and lots more of this" Gabriel shook the beer.

"Garth I need you to find his vessel, get whatever references you need and you and Benny meet us in Muncie, Indiana we'll start there".

Sam packed up their things guiding Dean back to the Impala "Alright are we good to go?" Dean called "Yeah just one more thing"…

Sam brought the Impala to a stop in front of the white picket fence his Neighbour watering his garden again he could never understand why it hadn't drowned, the kids were playing across the street. Amelia walked past the front window Rufus chasing her playfully, Sam took a deep breath he felt Dean take his hand suddenly "You know you can go Sammy, Gabriel can take care of me from here" Sam shook his head "You just don't get it do you Dean" Sam leaned in and claimed his lips cupping the side of his face "I won't, can't leave you we're tied together Dean and I ain't leaving you with Gabriel" he laughed. Dean hung his head "Do you even know how much you mean to me?" Dean did his best to find Sam's voice with his eyes "I love you, it's just leaving this life it's hard to let go" Sam kissed Dean's knuckles and let his hand go "I'll be back, don't let Gabriel hijack the car" as Sam approached the house a miserable feeling overwhelmed him.

He knocked on the door and Amelia opened it happily "Sam" she smiled wrapping her arms around him, Dean cringed away from the voices he wanted Sam to be happy and now he was forcing him to choose"

Sam stood awkwardly in the hallway "Sam what is it?"…

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	14. Good Things Do Happen Dean

_Authors Notes: This Chapter has taken me longer than usual to write, I love to hear your opinions, suggestions even I'm writing this as I go. Thank you to everyone who has read my story J it's not going to end anytime soon. - Eva_

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_Good things do happen Dean_

Sam pulled the car door, a familiar screech as it closed with a loud thud "Are you okay?" Dean all but whispered, Sam took a deep breath "I'm okay" he sighed turning the key in the ignition the low growl filled the air. Dean leaned back against the seat, Sam didn't want to talk about it so he wasn't asking, it's the least he could do.

Sam focused on his driving, the rain on the dusk lit road to Muncie, Indiana he could hear her voice in his head so upset and distraught … "Who is she?" "Who?" "Come on Sam, the Pastor saw you at a hotel; you want to leave all of a sudden just tell me who she is?" Sam looked beside him at Dean's relaxed form he was asleep against the window, this Amelia was her, the one he was running away for and he'd do it again and again.

It still hurt him, seeing the pain and frustration in her eyes he'd explained his friend was blind and needed his help and this would keep him away for too long the work he had to do was important and she deserved someone to be with her and not now and then.

Sam relaxed behind the wheel, he hadn't realized how tense he was, adjusting himself he fixed his grip on the wheel he would meet Garth and Benny in Muncie and they would get Gabriel his vessel back, then Gabriel would grant Dean his sight.

Garth pulled up the handbrake they were parked in front of a hotel; "Read me the low down" Garth breathed looking confused at the building, leaning back in the car seat. Benny pressed the enter button oddly, he was unfamiliar with the whole computer thing "Okay… the Elysian Fields Hotel, abandoned prior to a miraculous recovery renovation shorty then followed by a police block off of the entire establishment".

"So what happened in here?" Benny pressed the down arrow loudly "Police were horrified at the scene of multiple homicide, bodies in the kitchen; the party responsible was not found" "Okay I'm interested, but what's some weird hotel got to do with the whole Gabriel thing?"

As Sam came off the highway he nudged Dean out of his sleep "Gabriel I need to talk to you" Dean woke and sat up in his seat the faded green morphing into a hazel again "Yeah, what is it Sam?".

"You and… Dean haven't stopped sleeping" Gabriel nodded "It's not easy sharing this body, it wasn't meant for me" Gabriel continued "I mean don't get me wrong it's more than capable of containing me but it's taking a lot of energy out of Dean, if nothing else it's because Michael is not possessing him, my grace does not fill him it's uncomfortable". Sam cringed "Yeah okay" "He was made to fit Michael's purposes as my vessel is suited to me" "I guess I get it" Sam nodded he hated hearing about Michael, which Gabriel could sense. "We are close are we?" Sam turned to briefly look at him "Yeah we're on the same detour now".

Pulling the car into the car park conveniently next to Garth's, "Alright come on" Sam breathed.

Sam held Dean's hand, he respected that Gabriel let Dean take over unless he was needed, "Finally" Benny sighed in relief "What took you so long?" Sam shook his head they had got here pretty quick considering. "Alright how do we do this whole Vessel thing?" Garth exclaimed, Dean let go of Sam's hand his eyes morphing into Hazel as he stepped toward them "I go alone, I have a ritual I can perform".

"You're the thing we saw in Purgatory?" Benny breathed "You're the Vampire I chose not to leave in damnation" Gabriel smiled "Well this has been heart-warming but this vessel is becoming very uncomfortable and I want to get my vessel back".

Gabriel wandered through the halls Lucifer had painted in blood, before reaching the ballroom, he could feel his grace clench as he walked toward his former resting place. He kneeled down to the wooden floor and began to pray the enochian words echoing in his ears, he pushed his grace to the surface he did not want this ritual to harm Dean. The summoning was working, the vessel's soul was in Heaven had been for years, so he was only summoning the body.

Sam watched from the doorway he wouldn't let Gabriel take off on his own he did remember Gabriel had pretended to be a trickster and wasn't the most honest of creatures. Gabriel stood up and instructed Dean to relax and let his grace go, he pushed out of Dean a bright light rushing out of his chest into the wooden floor where a being was suddenly being pieced together in the same position it had died in.

Dean fell to the ground as Gabriel stood up flexing his hand "There's no place like home" he smiled before pulling Dean up to his feet "You have done a great deed to me Dean, carrying my grace, putting up with me so it's the least I can do".

Gabriel touched his fingers to Dean's forehead…

The darkness faded away, he had never been so overwhelmed colours, objects and as the blurriness edged away he began to make out Gabriel's form "Holy crap I can see" he laughed a happiness filling his chest. "I'm glad" Gabriel smiled he felt satisfied with Dean's gratitude not expecting Dean to hug him "Okay" Gabriel laughed "Thank you" Dean breathed a bright smile that wouldn't fade anytime soon.

"Dean?" Sam called quietly from the doorway, Dean's eyes widened he turned and ran at him wrapping his arms around Sam's neck as he jumped into his arms. Sam caught him hoisting him up his hands holding Dean's weight up as his legs wrapped around his waist "I can see you" Dean whispered tear's threatening to fall "Not having second thoughts now are you?" Sam smiled sarcastically Dean laughed "No you still look like Sammy" he smiled burying his face against Sam shoulder…

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued...


	15. Then I Don't Wanna Be Right

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry this took so long :S School is taking up a lot of my time. I was also shy about beginning this scene I will WARN you now that this scene (Next Chapter) gets graphic so… skip next chapter if you don't like it. Don't worry Dean may be shy now… but he'll get the hang of it… it's Dean._

_Nothing More Sinful –Eva Dahl_

_Then I Don't Wanna Be Right_

"Well" Gabriel smiled, wandering happily toward them "Thank you so much" Dean smiled holding Sam's hand tight "You two kids behave yourself now" he warned "Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of before I help return the favour by looking for Castiel, so get some rest. I'll be home soon so don't wait up for me" and with that he disappeared.

"Do you think we can save him?" Dean worried "We will I know it" "You're not having premonitions again are you?" Sam laughed "No I just know we can do it… all of us, at the moment I'm just thankful for what I have received". Sam squeezed Dean's hand lightly "You have no idea how I feel right now" Dean met his eyes "Show me" he smiled brightly before Sam pushed him up against the wall and kissed him softly. "I have something for you in the room" he whispered against Dean's ear, he was followed eagerly "I pushed it aside because I couldn't make sense of it, but it doesn't belong to me… so" Sam now in the hotel room scrimmaged through his duffel bag to pull the brown box out and in his hand carried it over to Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Here" He smiled sitting down beside him, Dean opened the box and couldn't believe it "There's no way? How?" "I don't know but it's yours again" he smiled watching as Dean lifted the thin leather over his head, resting against his neck the middle piece sat perfectly against his chest the Amulet that claimed him Sam's brother.

"You're so beautiful" Sam breathed caressing the side of Dean's face as if mesmerised "Are you okay Sammy?" Sam moved closer gently rubbing his thumb over Dean's bottom lip "I love you Dean" Dean's eye's shifted nervously "Christo" he whispered sarcastically initiating a laugh from Sam.

Dean found himself leaning into Sam's touch, kissing back even though he knew how a girly moment this was he couldn't bring himself to care. "I think we're ready Dean" Sam whispered Dean's eyes widened in surprise shifting as if searching for answers in Sam's eyes "Sammy… I don't know if…I am" Sam hadn't seen behind Dean's mask very often, but this was fear. He rubbed Dean's arms softly comfortingly "What's wrong?" he soothed with a warm smile; "Sam" Dean protested diverting his eyes.

Sam saw the shame in his eyes "We shouldn't even be doing this" he began to pull away from Sam's arms but he wouldn't let Dean go that easy "We shouldn't but we've crossed that line already don't pull away from me now" Dean looked up and froze at the panic in Sam's expression he was scared to lose him.

"I feel like a frickin Soap Opera teenager" he buried his face in his hands "Then you're MY Soap Opera teenager" Sam laughed soothing his hand over Dean's shoulder. "I want this… us" Dean all but whispered "Then let's take it Dean" Sam smiled his heart calmed when he felt Dean take his hand "Okay".

Sam pulled his shirt over his head discarding it with his shoes, he slid the belt out of the final loop and it joined the heap on the floor. Now in jeans he stood as the moon light glowed through the window the glow enhancing his torso a strong body and determined brown eyes.

In front of him Dean was standing awkwardly in the shadows "Come here" Sam smiled pulling him into the light his heart stopped at the sight. His jeans barely hung to his hips his lines running sharply downward beneath the fabric, the Amulet sat familiarly against his exposed chest, perfect full lips, and green eyes shadowed by long lashes.

"Can we just take this… slow" Dean breathed Sam nodded in reply "I'll take care of you".

Below them in the dance hall, Garth piled his food high taking a seat in the dining area "Oh this is good" he nodded to himself as he lifted the spoonful of blue jelly he heard the slow jazz band start and turned to look into the hall.

A sharp new black and royal blue suit, a neatly trimmed beard and combed back hair, Benny offered his hand to a young woman who gladly accepted his proposal. He guided her to the floor almost professionally which had Garth asking himself questions, his attention shifted to an ant on the table "You wanna dance too huh?"…

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck loosely as arms enveloped him, the music was heard clearly from below and they hadn't noticed they'd began to sway slightly "This is nice" Sam whispered soothing his hands down Dean's back "First time I've ever really taken it this slow" he smiled nervously against Sam's shoulder.

"I think we're dancing" Sam laughed, Dean's cheeks turned a shade of pink "Yeah we are" he was pulled closer "I could fall asleep like this" Sam smiled "We can't have that".

Sam laid Dean out on the bed the lighting of the moon was perfect, he crawled up onto the bed to sit between Dean's thighs he reached out and rubbed over his hip "No-one can have you like this but me now Dean" Sam assured firmly Dean nodded silently in reply "Are you ready?"

Dean smiled weakly "Yeah" he nodded adrenaline began to flood his veins as Sam unbuttoned his jeans pulling the rough fabric away from his hips, then his thighs before being dropped away, soothing hands replacing the clothing calming him loving words comforting him…

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	16. A Night To Remember

_Authors Notes: Okay this has taken me the longest as I have just finished school for the year and I have been deeply occupied with Far Cry 3 :D but I'm back in writing mode! Remember this is a more detailed scene so if you're not into that just skip it. - Eva_

_Nothing More Sinful – Eva Dahl_

_A Night To Remember_

"Look at me" Sam whispered, Dean's eyes met his, nervous green eyes illuminated by the glow of the moon. "Whatever happens to us Dean, this… this moment right here this means everything okay" Dean shook his head slightly "I don't understand?" Sam caressed the side of his face with his hand gently "Being with you, no matter what happens we're inseparable, Heaven Hell I'll fight it to be back here, right here with you".

Gabriel kneeled against the old wooden floor the candle light flickering across his face, the moon shining through stained glass as he began to pray. "You granted me a chance to help my brother, but he is still trapped down there because he sacrificed his Angel's right for a Human. In his life he has done wrong Father please give him the chance you have given me" he took a deep breath resting his wings against the pews.

"Grant us safe passage to save him, watch over us" Gabriel stood up the faint sound of his choir caught his attention "I must leave now" he bowed his head and left the church with haste.

Sam soothed his hand over Dean's torso "Relax" he smiled as he began to ready him with his fingers, Dean gasped pulling away slightly "It's okay" Dean nodded obeying Sam more than he ever had sliding closer holding his shoulder tight as the pressure began to open him.

Sam withdrew his fingers coating his himself with lubricant "Are you ready?" "Yeah" Dean managed as the nervousness spread through his body. Sam claimed his lips as a distraction pushing in slowly past the first ring of muscle. Dean inhaled as much air as he could, feeling the pressure fill him "Sammy" he all but whispered, Sam gasped as the muscles clenched around him "D…Dean relax you gotta relax okay".

Dean took a deep breath adjusting his grip on Sam's shoulder "We're almost there" he assured as the last of his dick disappeared "You okay?" Dean's clenched eyes finally opened to look at him "Peachy" He smiled. There was a moment of silence "Move" Dean ordered "You sure" "Goddammit Sam move!" Sam flinched a bit, surprised with Dean's reaction and moved out until the head was just left in and thrust back inside of him taking pleasure in the muscles tighten around him every time he did so. "Sammy" Dean breathed trying to keep his legs were they were as they began to shake, "F… Dean it feels amazing" Sam whispered thrusting once again this time hitting Dean's sweet spot "What the hell was that!" Dean yelled.

Sam aimed and hit the spot again initiating a gasp from Dean "What is that?" he breathed "I think that's the prostate" Sam smiled "Well thankyou Professor".

Garth sat by himself in the Buffet swirling his spoon in the custard looking up he began to watch Benny spin his girl professionally guiding her across the floor with ease he was the gentleman of the night. "You're a great dancer Benjamin" she smiled brightly "Thankyou ma'am" kissing her hand he let it go with a bow of the head, joining Garth at the buffet "You're pretty smooth there Benny" he laughed Benny turned to smile at him a piece of paper with a number on it "What am I supposed to do with this?". "How'd?" "Garth I maybe old but old fashion still has subtle ways of picking up women" he smiled proudly.

Dean started to feel the rhythm and decided to take over; he used his legs to aid him in flipping Sam over army style the look of surprise on Sam's face said it was worth it. He sunk down as far as he could with a cynical smile he clenched his muscles he now knew that made Sam jump, he was learning.

Sam pushed himself up so that he was now face to face with him "Clever" he laughed kissing him firmly. Pulling away he watched Dean push up with his knee's before sliding back down the motion took all the air out of Sam's lungs his eyes never broke contact. Dean continued the movement as well as kissing Sam passionately who ever said he couldn't multitask?

Sam hissed holding Dean's thigh tight he bit at his lip claiming Dean's lips again he slid his tongue in deepening the kiss that was becoming heated very quickly. Dean broke it gasping for air "Sammy I…" he cried out a final thrust causing him to be pulled over the edge spilling his seed over their stomachs he didn't realize that his muscles pulled tight and Sam clawed at Dean's thighs he couldn't breathe it had hit him hard and he couldn't hold back "D…Dean" he hissed filling him.

"Garth, Benny" Gabriel nodded in greeting as he appeared next to them "Hey" Garth jumped in surprise "Where is Sam and Dean?" Gabriel picked the chocolate ball from the top of the cake. "You can't find them?" Benny asked Gabriel shook his head "They're hidden from angels". "They're in the room I think" Garth smiled relaxing into the chair "Oh are they" Gabriel smirked pushing out of his chair "I thought I told them to behave" annoyed as he jogged up the stairs.

-Nothing More Sinful-

To Be Continued…


	17. Heat Of The Moment

_Authors Notes: I have had a lightbulb of idea's, bringing back a past event and some confusion on the Angels and Demons behalf. Castiel will be back very soon and the new Team Free Will must endure the 'midpoint' testing them all, are they willing to fight for what they want?_

_Nothing More Sinful_

_ Heat of the Moment_

Sam was sitting on the balconies bench admiring the stars like he and his brother used to from the hood of the beloved Impala, the world was different through a hunter eyes such simple pleasures would be tarnished.

The Moon was full; the critical point of the Werewolf cycle no doubt there would be bodies in the morning. Sam shook his head the stars were individual sparks of light dancing with colour in the sky like faeries although tormenting and abducting first born sons.

It's useless he thought to himself "Something wrong?" Sam turned his attention to Dean leaning against the clear sliding door who held two beers between his fingers "No" he smiled in assurance "Because you're making that displeased frown like you do when something's wrong" Dean moved to sit opposite him placing the bottles on the table "No I was just off with the…" Sam frowned again he wasn't going to finish that everything was a reminder of hunting.

Dean smiled softly resting his chin in his hand his elbow propped up on the table, he watched Sam's conflicted expressions "Sam?" Dean waited patiently for Sam to regain his concentration "Yeah?" Dean fiddled with the bottle in front of him "We can't stay like this can we?" Sam leaned closer "Like what?"

Dean diverted his eyes looking blankly at the ground "Secret" Sam relaxed back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose "Come here" Sam gestured Dean to sit on his lap.

Dean did as he was told swiftly moving around the table to sit sideways on Sam's lap, Sam used his thumb and finger to guide Dean to look at him "I love you" he said without any change of expression, his brown eyes staring unblinkingly into his. Dean felt his chest tighten "I love you too" he smiled adjusting himself to straddle Sam's lap slowly wrapping his arms loosely around Sam's neck.

Sam pressed his lips against Dean's manoeuvring his hand under the table to palm his lower back pushing him closer craving that perfect contact, Dean breathed against Sam's mouth their kiss becoming open. Sam pushed his hand hard against Dean's back until their jean clad cocks grinded roughly Sam's blood boiled rushing south as Dean gasped loud into the air for everyone to hear.

Amelia was wrong he wouldn't trade this for anything not normality, not College and not destiny

Gabriel advanced with haste up the steep polished wooden stairs he used the wire railing to propel him further the sound of the choir was thunderous and intensifying at an alarming rate.

Dean's movements froze his expression that of worry "Dean?" Sam rubbed his arm searching his face in concern "Something's wrong" he murmured lifting himself off Sam's lap "Dean? What are you talking about?"

Dean didn't answer him instead he rushed to open the room's front door "Dean come back!" Sam ordered hurrying after him. Dean pulled the door open capturing a man's attention "That's the one!" the suited man yelled his eyes blinked to black "S'The one the Angels want!" he yelled to the Demon accompanying him the voice familiar.

FootNote: I'm sorry if Dean's seems like Princess Peach constantly in peril, but it has reason the Demon's mistake. I'm glad to finally break through the cage back to the writing surface! :)


	18. On The Road Again

_Nothing More Sinful_

_On The Road Again_

Dean slammed the door in a brief moment of panic, he grabbed a wooden chair a wedged in under the door knob, "Sam!" Sam rushed toward Dean grabbing his arm and hauling him out onto the balcony, Demon knife already in hand.

Gabriel ran toward the loud sounds re-griping his sword, he planned a quick strategy, satisfied with his plan he turned the corner and came face to face with three Demons and an Angel

"Gabriel, found yourself your own vessel?" the arrogant angel spat "We've been searching for you."

Benny sat comfortably beside Garth the jazz music echoing throughout the hall, Garth looked up from his jelly when he heard a disrupting ringing "Benny?" Benny jolted from his concentration "Your phones ringing" Garth pointed his spoon toward him before scooping up more jelly. Benny rummaged through his pockets for the ringing phone, the screen flashed urgently the caller ID read Dean, he scanned carefully for the button he was instructed to press in order to answer a call.

"Hello?"

Dean sighed in relief "Benny!" he looked out from behind Sam thankful the door was still intact "Benny, Demons are here at our door, get up here!" he ordered "Sure thing we're coming" Benny assured, there was a rustling sound of chairs before the call hung up. "What's taking them so long?" Sam snapped watching the door carefully "They don't just give up that easy"

Gabriel could hear someone rushing up the stair and figured the brothers had alarmed them by now, the Demons moved closer to Gabriel, "Unwise" Gabriel warned and the Demons disappeared with a simple snap of his fingers the angel fumbled away from him, startled at his regained power he disappeared himself.

"Gabriel?" Benny called, Gabriel turned to face him "They're gone, and I'm afraid we should go too"

"I still don't understand what they were after?" Dean shook his head as he swung his duffel over his shoulder "Me" Gabriel replied bluntly "And well you, because they thought I still possessed you"

"I don't get it? I thought the angels would be glad to have you back?" Sam proposed as led them out of the door, Gabriel turned to answer him "The angels don't want an Arch angel alive, they enjoy this chaos my being represents a threat of authority to them"

"So where're we going?" Garth queried circling the car "Anywhere but here" Gabriel assured opening the driver's door "Uh what are you doing?" Dean worried "Getting us out of here" Gabriel smiled his expression mischievous "First my body now my car?" Garth raised his eyebrows before sliding into the passenger's seat hiding his amusement

"Seriously?" Dean murmured pulling open the backseat door in silent protest.

To Be Continued...


	19. A New Horizon

_Nothing More Sinful_

_A New Horizon_

Early morning sunlight peered through the Impala's windows, the familiar sound of the engine purring stirred Dean from his sleep, the first thing he noticed was the pain in the back of his neck and a heavy feeling in his head.

His eyes opened slowly with the realization that he was resting on some ones shoulder, no shock as he had been squeezed between Sam and Benny in the backseat, he looked up to see who he'd chosen to sleep on, the Vampire or the moose and to his surprise Benny's amused eyes stared back at him.

"Sorry" Dean faintly murmured in apology "S'Alright" Benny drawled, Dean turned his head to see Sam had hidden his face in-between the window and the seat, his long legs were wedged up against the front seat, his arms draped awkwardly at his side, it looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Dean moved to rest his head back on Benny's shoulder "Comfortable?" Benny smiled he hadn't expected the weight on his shoulder to return, "Mhm" Dean hummed against him comfortably.

Just as the sounds of the Impala were lulling Dean back to sleep a startling snore shook him awake again he glared at the sleeping figure that was Garth, whose head was laid over the edge his seat his mouth open wide.

Dean mumbled against Benny as he pushed at the seat underneath him, using it as leverage to sit up drowsily.

"Where're we?" Dean looked around the car wearily; Gabriel was still driving clearly not exhausted in the least "We've been traveling non-stop, I don't even think the angel knows where we are" Benny was leaning on his hand, his elbow on the windowsill.

Dean turned to face him "How long you been awake?" Benny continued to stare out the window; the dull morning light illuminated his pale skin, with his expression unchanged he adjusted his elbow to a more comfortable position "Not long" Dean could feel the silence fill the atmosphere and said nothing more instead choosing to figure out where they were on his own.

Gabriel turned his head so he could see Dean in the corner of his eye "Florida" Dean snapped from his concentration "What?" he replied a little unnerved and confused, "Florida, where're in Florida" Gabriel repeated tediously.

Dean sat back against the chair "That's sixteen hour's drive from Indiana?" He rubbed his hand over his chin disbelievingly "Would you believe I obeyed speed signs and you just slept a long time?" Gabriel proposed his entertained expression reflected in the rear view mirror.

"No" Dean answered with certainty "Then I advise you just go back to sleep" Dean noticed Benny's smirk of amusement and felt the silence for the second time as Gabriel returned to focus on driving.

Dean felt sleepiness wearing at his attention and adjusted himself closer to Sam, his eyes were heavy as they slowly closed. His face rested against Sam's shoulder; he could smell the Motel dryer, a light touch of cologne, and something beneath all that that was uniquely Sam.

Dean took Sam's hand, entwining their fingers in between the small space separating their thighs so no one could see and inhaled the smell of his shirt once more before blaming Gabriel for his sudden onset sleepiness and embraced the dark nothingness of rest.

To Be Continued...


End file.
